


La tentativa tentación de Meggie Folchart

by FujurPreux



Category: Good Omens - Gaiman & Pratchett, Inkheart Trilogy - Funke
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-15
Updated: 2010-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujurPreux/pseuds/FujurPreux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale lleva a Crowley a una subasta de libros donde encuentran a Meggie y a Elinor. Aziraphale y Elinor se distraen durante el evento, y Meggie y Crowley hablan un poco. Spoilers para ambos canons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La tentativa tentación de Meggie Folchart

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el [prompt 8 de la tabla de frases](http://alcesverdes.dreamwidth.org/39707.html?format=light) del reto de [mundo_caotico](http://community.livejournal.com/mundo_caotico/).

"Bien, he de decir lo siguiente: quien crea tener un plan mejor, que lo revele."

Michael de Larrabeiti, _'Los Borribles'_ Tomo 2.

Si bien era cierto que el ángel Aziraphale era el dueño de una muy extensa biblioteca personal disfrazada de librería, había ocasiones en que Crowley se encontraba preguntándose cuál de los dos lados había inspirado la creación del objeto libro. Esta subasta de libros antiguos a la que lo había arrastrado Aziraphale era una de ellas. Como debido a ciertas prácticas monopólicas, la mayor parte de los que se ofertaban eran de corte religioso, la única conclusión a la que podía llegar el demonio era que el crédito le pertenecía a la capacidad humana para deformar todo, bueno o malo, para bien o para mal.

De lo que Crowley sí estaba seguro era de que su lado había inventado las subastas como tales. No podía ser de esa forma, no con esa manera en que hasta los más "civilizados" terminaban por comportarse como fieras hambrientas ante el último trozo de comida. Y vaya que en ese sub-mundo en particular los mortales se consideraban a sí mismos civilizados. En buena parte por eso Crowley se había dejado convencer para asistir: estos cambios de personalidad, que no se veían ni en las mejores películas de terror, siempre era un buen espectáculo. Por no decir que tal vez pudiera tomar algunas ideas para desarrollarlas más adelante.

Lo único que Crowley lamentaba era no poder comer palomitas mientras estaba ahí sentado. No porque tuviera hambre (ni siquiera necesitaba comer, vamos) o porque le gustaran especialmente, sino porque servirían de maravilla para complementar el aire de irreverencia que le hubiera gustado manifestar.

Una vez que demonio y ángel estuvieron instalados en la sala, Crowley paseó la mirada no exactamente para descubrir a cuál de aquellos humanos podría tentar, sino para deducir con cuál crearía el mejor efecto cadena (cuestión de costumbre), cuando se dio cuenta de que el ángel junto a él estaba apretando los labios y los puños hasta hacerlos cambiar su color. Tenía los ojos fijos en un punto, con lo que Crowley pronto pudo identificar el origen de la irritación de Aziraphale: una mortal algo grande de edad y con exceso de kilogramos y expresión determinada.

-¿Qué hay con esa mujer?-preguntó.

-Elinor Loredan -murmuró Aziraphale como si eso lo explicara todo, lo cual, desde luego, no fue el caso.

-Bueno, pecadora de las grandes ligas no es -comentó Crowley.

Aziraphale resopló. Pero, casi de inmediato, añadió:

-Me alegra escuchar eso. Por su alma, es decir. Que ustedes no tengan a alguien en su registro siempre es bueno.

-¿Pero?

-No hay ningún pero, querido. Sólo no esperaba verla aquí, eso es todo.

Crowley sonrió, divertido. Esto ya pintaba cada vez mejor a cada palabra de Aziraphale. Ahora no sólo habría una pequeña multitud de almas un poco más fáciles de arrastrar a su lado al final del día, sino que cabía la posibilidad de que el ángel se alterara. Eso siempre era digno de ver.

-Es un hueso duro de roer, ¿eh?

El labio superior del ángel se estiró hasta casi el infinito. Casi. De verdad. Crowley había estado allá, sabía de lo que hablaba.

Crowley giró los ojos.

-Quizá no viene por el mismo libro, ángel -dijo.

-No la conoces.

-Pensé que eso ya había quedado claro.

-Sí, pero... Ella... ella es... es...

Era obvio que Aziraphale se las veía negras tratando de encontrar adjetivos que describieran apropiadamente a esta Elinor y que a la vez fueran adecuados para salir de la boca de un ángel. Suficiente para que Crowley se diera una idea de qué trataba de decir.

Mientras el ángel pasaba revista a su vocabulario, una jovencita no mayor de quince años se reunió con Elinor. Crowley aguzó el oído y escuchó. Nada demasiado complicado para él, desde luego. La chica le decía a Elinor que un tal Darius se reuniría con ellas en cuanto arreglara las reservaciones para la cena.

-Bien, Meggie. Quédate aquí conmigo. La subasta ya no tarda en comenzar y podrás ver a tu vieja tía en acción.

Meggie asintió y se sentó en la silla contigua a la de Elinor.

Era curioso. En esta época --y en todas las demás, de hecho, pero en esta en especial-- alguien de la edad de Meggie por lo general tendería a mostrarse aburrido hasta las lágrimas con sólo entrar a un salón con tanta gente tan seria, en especial cuando el tema a tratar era un montón de libros viejos y apestosos. Sin embargo, la chica se veía tan tranquila y a sus anchas como, perdonando el cliché, un pez en el agua.

-Parece una buena chica -murmuró el ángel, sin duda agradecido por la distracción.

Distracción que el demonio no le permitiría disfrutar mucho.

-A mí me huele a adoctrinamiento.

-¿Perdón?

-Estoy seguro de que le mostrará cómo se hace y, a ojo de tentador capacitado, me parece que la nena es igual de testaruda que la querida tía. Creo que tendrás que vértelas con una generación más de postores profesionales.

Pocas veces se había sentido Crowley tan satisfecho consigo mismo, y eso que estaba acostumbrado a obtener grandes resultados con un par de palabras o una sola acción bien colocadas. Pero obtener este tipo de reacciones de Aziraphale siempre era impagable. Siempre.

Se anunció que la primer subasta estaba a punto de comenzar antes de que Aziraphale recobrara su compostura angelical. Para entonces, Elinor lo había visto también y le dedicaba una mirada de pocos amigos. Una mirada imponente, por cierto, a pesar de carecer de la chispa de indignación divina. La mujer le cuchicheó algo a Meggie, quien volteó discretamente hacia donde estaban Crowley y Aziraphale. Este último fingió que revisaba el catálogo una vez más y el primero agitó una mano a modo de saludo. La jovencita se sonrojó un poco y saludó de vuelta. Era lista; comprendía que ambos estaban de comparsas en una situación que no tenían idea de cómo iba a terminar, lo cual les daba una causa común. Aunque a Crowley le parecía que Meggie sería adversa a la idea de las palomitas.

El primer objeto a la venta fue un manuscrito medieval muy bien conservado. A Crowley le tomó un momento, pero lo reconoció como uno que estaba junto a la cabecera de un monje al que en su momento el demonio persuadió para que se fugara con la prostituta del pueblo. Crowley estuvo a punto de levantar la mano para ofertar por él por los buenos tiempos, pero entonces recordó que al final le había salido el tiro por la culata: después de huir, el monje y la prostituta se casaron y encontraron la redención a través de una vida llena de caridad y buenas obras varias. El demonio hizo un gesto y dejó que los demás se pelearan por él.

La puja fue interesante, pero nada particularmente terrible. Era el calentamiento, después de todo, aunque la mayor parte de los mortales presentes se dieron cuenta de que Elinor y Aziraphale eran focos importantes de tensión. De igual forma, el libro terminó en manos de un magnate japonés.

-Mi objetivo principal es el quinto libro de la lista -anunció Aziraphale en voz baja.

-Asumo que también el de ya-sabes-quién -respondió Crowley.

-Seguro que sí -gruñó el ángel. Era tan fácil --y tan divertido-- imaginarlo con las plumas erizadas.

La subasta continuó. El segundo libro fue a parar a las manos de Aziraphale. El tercero, a las de Elinor ("Por caballerosidad," había dicho el ángel). El cuarto, a las de una italiana dueña de una tienda de antigüedades. Ahora, venía el quinto y último, el que desataría la verdadera batalla. Todos los que estaban dentro de la sala se daban cuenta de ello. Crowley podía sentir su miedo y cómo el instinto de supervivencia urgía a algunos a salir de ahí. Los más débiles encontraron una excusa y se precipitaron, móvil pegado a la oreja, por las salas laterales. Meggie le dirigió a Crowley una mirada interrogante a la que este respondió lo mejor que pudo con un encogimiento de hombros.

El subastador, con pertinente nerviosismo, colocó sobre la mesita del frente un libro que no podía tener más de doscientos años. Joven a comparación de los otros. Era un título que Crowley no había escuchado mencionar jamás, escrito por un autor que Crowley desconocía por completo. Pero obviamente ese no era el caso de Elinor ni el de Aziraphale, a juzgar por la mirada de depredador hambriento que le dirigían.

-Ese es -susurró el ángel.

Crowley permaneció en silencio añorando sus palomitas.

La puja comenzó bien, como una competencia sana por parte de los involucrados. Algunas otras personas se atrevieron a ofrecer una cifra, pero pronto se arrepintieron al sentir la presión espiritual ejercida por Aziraphale y Elinor. No todos los días Crowley presenciaba a un mortal haciendo eso, no. Al principio de su carrera había incluso dudado de que fueran capaces de hacerlo, pero no tardaron en sorprenderlo. Y cada vez que lo olvidaba, sucedía de nuevo, como ahora. Al demonio le aterraba que llegara el momento en que todos los mortales se dieran cuenta de lo que eran capaces en verdad y lo canalizaran hacia... hacia cualquier objetivo, de hecho.

Poco a poco, los postores se fueron quedando en silencio hasta que la contienda quedó sólo entre Elinor y Aziraphale. Mientras aquellos dos estaban de pie ofertando, agitando los brazos, casi de pie sobre sus sillas, Crowley miraba de vez en cuando a Meggie, quien lo miraba de vuelta con expresión de disculpa.

Pronto, las cifras fueron demasiado grandes. Enormes. Mayores de lo que Crowley había creído que Aziraphale era capaz de manejar con la conciencia limpia. Y por la cara que tenía Meggie, tampoco eran números muy frecuentes en la vida de Elinor.

Justo cuando la oferta estaba por asemejarse al producto interno bruto de un país pequeño, se abrió la puerta principal de la sala de subastas. La manera en que en ese momento la sala se sumió en el más profundo silencio fue magnífica, al igual que lo fueron las miradas exasperadas de ambos combatientes.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó el subastador al encargado de la puerta.

-Sucede que no puede vender ese libro -respondió una mujer de buen porte, no mayor de cuarenta años, antes de que el aludido pudiera hacerlo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?-preguntó una indignadísima Elinor.

-Eso. ¿Por qué?-dijo Aziraphale.

La recién llegada barrió a ambos con la mirada.

-Porque le perteneció a mi difunto esposo y me lo dejó a mí en su testamento. Esta casa de subastas no tiene ningún derecho sobre él.

Mientras hablaba, la mujer, papeles en mano, caminó con toda dignidad hacia el subastador, quien los tomó y los leyó atentamente.

-Me temo que la señora tiene razón -dijo éste al cabo de unos minutos-. Lo único que puedo hacer es extender una disculpa por la confusión en que se ha visto envuelta esta casa de subastas -dio un último martillazo en el podio y entregó el libro a su legítima propietaria-. Esta sesión se da por terminada.

Crowley estuvo a punto de soltar una serie de risitas tontas al ver cómo tanto Aziraphale como Elinor se dejaban caer en sus sillas con idénticas expresiones de desaliento. Pero pudo contenerse y en lugar de eso le dio palmaditas en el hombro al ángel mientras Meggie sujetaba la mano de su tía.

-Tal vez todavía puedas comprárselo a ella -dijo Crowley en voz baja.

El rostro de Aziraphale se iluminó y se puso de pie casi de un salto. Curiosamente, al parecer a Elinor se le había ocurrido lo mismo puesto que también brincó.

La dueña del libro se dio cuenta, por supuesto.

-Lo siento -dijo con voz firme antes de que pudieran lanzarle una oferta-. Este libro no está a la venta.

Una vez dicho eso, se dio la media vuelta y se fue por donde vino, acunando al libro contra su pecho como si fuera un bebé.

-Necesito un trago -murmuró Aziraphale.

-Claro que sí -dijo Crowley mientras se acomodaba los lentes oscuros sobre el puente de la nariz.

Por fortuna, había un brindis de cortesía esperándolos en el recibidor. Aziraphale tomó una de las copas de vino, la apuró de un trago, tomó otra y fue a sentarse cabizbajo en un rincón. En otro punto de la habitación, Elinor desplegaba un aura de furia y se pertrechaba de canapés mientras que su sobrina se mantenía a un distancia prudente. Crowley tomó dos copas de vino y fue directo con la chica.

-Experiencia interesante, ¿eh?-le dijo mientras le alargaba un copa.

Meggie sonrió un poco y la tomó. Buena chica, aceptando bebidas alcóholicas de extraños, muy prometedor. Era una lástima que a él no se le diera mucho la tentación de forma artesanal.

-Mucho. Nunca había estado en una situación así -dijo.

-Yo tampoco, y mira que he visto mundo.

-También yo. Un poco. Es decir, Mo --mi papá-- es encuadernador, así que tiene que ir a donde están los libros enfermos. Aunque por lo general vamos a lugares tranquilos, de silencios reposados.

-Ya -dijo Crowley, más maravillado por el vocabulario de Meggie que por la profesión del padre. Aunque ahora comprendía por qué encajaba tan bien con los asistentes de la subasta.

-Soy Meggie. Meggie Folchart.

-Anthony Crowley -respondió este con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Ella es Elinor Loredan, mi tía -dijo la chica señalándola-. Es coleccionista de libros.

-Lo sé, me lo dijeron -respondió Crowley señalando discretamente al ángel de la esquina.

-Elinor también me habló un poco del señor Ziraphale -dijo Meggie sin despegar los ojos de su copa.

-Yo diría que se tienen un cierto grado de respeto -ofreció Crowley.

-Eso espero -dijo Meggie al ver que Elinor iba ahora directo a donde estaba Aziraphale.

-No te preocupes de que vayan a matarse, tienen algo en común por qué dolerse.

Meggie no respondió, pero suspiró aliviada cuando vio que Elinor sólo se sentó al lado de Aziraphale y le ofreció canapés. Él los aceptó y ambos comieron en silencio.

-Elinor tenía todas sus esperanzas en ese libro -continuó Meggie.

-Me imagino.

-Trata de cubrir los espacios vacíos de su biblioteca. Parte de ella la... la quemaron unos vándalos.

Meggie dijo eso último con mucho esfuerzo y un obvio nudo en la garganta. Realmente le llegaba la tragedia al alma, lo que dejaba claro que ella también sería una fuerte competencia para Aziraphale en unos cuantos años. Quizá valga la pena hacer una excepción por esta vez sólo por eso y trabajar con esta jovencita, pensó Crowley.

-A él le pasó lo mismo -dijo Crowley señalando con la cabeza a Aziraphale- hace algunos años. Toda su librería se quemó, de hecho.

Meggie cubrió su boca con una mano.

-¡Eso es horrible!

-Sí, fue un negocio muy desagradable. Pero ya se ha sobrepuesto.

Aunque eso fue porque en aquel momento había otros asuntos más importantes en qué pensar (como el fin del mundo) y porque, gracias a Adam, al final era como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero eso Meggie no tenía por qué saberlo. Por un lado, Crowley dudaba que ella y tía Elinor tuvieran un Anti-Cristo cerca a quién pedir ayuda y, por el otro, ningún humano en su sano juicio iba a creer una historia tan disparatada, que a lo mucho parecería salida de uno de esos libros con los que a esta gente le gustaba gastarse el seso.

-Me alegra escuchar eso -dijo Meggie, aunque seguía mirando a Aziraphale.

La compasión no era una de las cualidades deseables para el tipo de proyectos como el que Crowley tenía en mente, pero siempre había manera de canalizar esos impulsos. Por algo se decía que el camino al infierno está pavimentado con buenas intenciones.

-Qué bueno que lo tiene a usted para apoyarlo -añadió la chica al cabo de un momento.

-Eh -respondió Crowley. No era la primera vez que alguien sacaba esa conclusión. Debería decirle a Aziraphale que dejara el tweed, eso debería ayudar un poco. Hasta que comenzar a hablar y a moverse, es decir.

-Entonces, Meggie, ¿a qué te gustaría dedicarte cuando crezcas?-preguntó Crowley-. ¿Serás encuadernadora como tu padre o coleccionista de libros como la querida tía Elinor?

-¿Oh?-preguntó ella, sorprendida por la pregunta-. Aún no he pensado mucho en eso, sólo sé que quiero estar siempre cerca de libros.

-Bueno, si me permites una sugerencia...

-¡Basta!-susurró al oído de Crowley una voz llena de indignación angelical.

Crowley hizo un gesto. ¿No podría haberse quedado Aziraphale en su esquina melancólica otra media hora al menos?

-Ángel, yo...

-Silencio -ordenó Aziraphale cruzándose de brazos-. No permitiré que digas una sílaba más.

Pero claro.

-Meggie, cariño, es hora de irnos -dijo Elinor, quien justo alcanzaba a su contraparte bibliófila sobrenatural.

Meggie asintió y le dirigió una inclinación de cabeza a Crowley.

-Fue un placer hablar con usted -dijo.

Crowley, que tenía las palabras de Aziraphale bien presentes, sólo asintió e hizo un gesto con la mano.

-Señor Ziraphale -dijo Elinor, al parecer todas las rencillas olvidadas-, usted y su compañero deben acompañarnos a cenar.

-Oh no, querida señora -respondió Aziraphale todo amabilidad-. No me atrevería a causar molestias.

-¿Qué molestias? Donde comen tres, comen cinco. Créame, ya lo tengo bien comprobado.

Mientras Elinor insistía y Aziraphale se negaba, Crowley deslizó discretamente su tarjeta en la mochila de Meggie. Tenía sólo su nombre y su correo electrónico, pero con eso bastaba.

Por fin, Aziraphale logró convencer a Elinor de que no le era posible acompañarla, así que se despidieron los cuatro.

-Nos veremos en una futura subasta -dijo Elinor ahora muy seria-. Prepárese, porque lo haré morder el polvo.

Aziraphale hizo una reverencia digna del mejor caballero inglés.

-No si puedo evitarlo -dijo.

¿Es que no podían comprar libros como la gente?, gruñó Crowley internamente. Aunque, pensándolo bien, era mejor así. En especial si volvían a invitarlo.

-¡De verdad que no puedo llevarte a ningún lado!-dijo Aziraphale una vez que Meggie y Elinor se alejaron-. Tan pronto ves la oportunidad, comienzas a utilizar tus pérfidas artes.

Crowley se preguntó si tenía caso recordarle que era algo que venía con ser un demonio, pero decidió que sería esfuerzo desperdiciado.

-Sólo hablábamos de lo reñida que estuvo la subasta, y del final tan inesperado que tuvo.

El ángel suspiró.

-Tan inesperado. Pero los designios del Señor son...

No digas inefables. No digas inefables. No digas inefables. No digas inefables.

-...inefables.

_...demonios._

-¿Quieres otra copa de vino?-preguntó Crowley.

-No, gracias. Tengo que volver a casa a buscar un lugar apropiado para mi nueva adquisición.

-Desde luego. Te llevo.

-Eres muy amable.

-Ni lo menciones. Y menos donde haya gente.

 

Con el tiempo, el incidente se traspapeló en la mente de Crowley, enfrascado como estaba en otros proyectos. Sin embargo, una tarde, repasando sus notas mentales, recordó el día de la subasta y le entró curiosidad por saber qué había sucedido con aquellas dos. En especial quería saber por qué Meggie no le había escrito.

-Debí haberme presentado como un contacto más importante -farfulló para sí mientras conducía el Bentley hacia la librería de Aziraphale.

-Ah, ¿Elinor Loredan? -dijo Aziraphale tras que el demonio hizo su pregunta-. Bendita sea la probrecilla, ya no está en este mundo.

-Oh -respondió Crowley. Bueno, así era con los humanos todo el tiempo-. ¿Y la sobrina?

Aziraphale sonrió beatíficamente --lo cual en ocasiones al propio Crowley le daba miedo.

-Ella tampoco está en este mundo ya, querido.

-Vaya, tan joven... -dijo Crowley. Pero no podrá decirse que no lo intenté.

Aziraphale se cubrió la boca con la mano, pero no podía ser más obvio que tenía ganas de reírse. De reírse de Crowley, incluso.

-¿Qué?-preguntó este, algo resentido de antemano.

-No es que hayan fallecido, sino que ya no están en este mundo, literalmente. Se fueron a otro, bendito sea el Señor.

-...Qué -dijo Crowley tras una pausa.

-Como lo oyes.

-¿Estás hablando de secuestros extraterrestres?

-Oh, no, claro que no.

Crowley levantó la mano y la agitó en el aire antes de que Aziraphale siguiera explicando.

-Dejémoslo así, mejor.

-Como gustes -accedió Aziraphale-. Lo importante es que, según mis fuentes, ahora son muy felices.

Y también es importante que hayan dejado de ser tus rivales, añadió Crowley para sí.

-Bueno, tengo que irme ya -dijo.

-Espera. ¿Tienes algo qué hacer el viernes temprano?

-¿Ah?

-Hay otra subasta.

-¿Esta vez sí verificaron que pueden venderlos todos?

Aziraphale se cruzó de brazos y asintió categóricamete.

-Desde luego que sí.

-Entonces no va a ser tan divertido.

Pero aceptó ir, de todas formas. A pesar de lo que había dicho, estaba casi seguro de que terminaría por suceder algo que llamaría su atención de una forma u otra. Era algo muy encomiable de parte de los mortales, que a pesar de todos estos siglos, aún continuaran encontrando formas de mantener su interés.


End file.
